I'm Sorry
by YouNEVERknewme
Summary: I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left you I'm sorry I wasn't there to see you grow up I'm sorry that you have to face this world alone I'm sorry Nico I really am.


The shock the pain well I'll tell you one thing it hurt. You want to know what happened. Fine well I'll tell you.

The junk yard of the gods looked very creepy and I did not want to go in but being part of this quest I had to. Percy, Grover, Zoë, Thalia, and I started picking our way through all the trash that the gods left behind. I looked to my right and saw a hunter's bow picked it up and told the others. As I continued to stare at it started to shrink in my hand "It shrunk like your sword" I told Percy I looked at Zoë who of course had her face emotionless.

I looked again and saw a mythomagic statue. Thinking of Nico I picked it up and examined it closely. As I got a good look at it was Hades, the only one he didn't have. I knew that if I took it bad things would happen but it was for my little brother and I could not resist.

We traveled on through the junkyard, picking our way through the trash and debris when suddenly somebody crashed in to something. At first I thought it was a refrigerator but when I got a good look at it, it was a toe. Then it moved. The thing was a gigantic robot. Now you see spend time around Zoe you learn things. It was Talos or at least a smaller version. We tried everything. Percy put a gash in its leg, Grover charmed some telephone wires to wrap around it, Thalia summoned lightning and Zoe and I shot arrow after arrow.

Percy came up to me and yelled at me to put whatever I taken down I couldn't it was for Nico and if I put it down I might never see it again. I was beginning to lose all hope until the automation lifted its foot to take a step I saw the hole and I knew what to do. I started this and put my friends in danger. It was my job to end it.

I told Percy my plan and gave him the statue "it was the only one He didn't have and tell him I'm sorry." I scrambled onto the nearest pile balancing on the teetering debris." Get it to lift its foot." When Percy stabbed it on the big toe I got my chance I jumped under the hole and the monster stepped down.

Yes I was inside. I whipped out my hunting knives and slashed at every wire that came across my path then when I realized that I got everything I knew my work was done I sat down and waited for death to come. I mentally apologized to Nico He was only ten years old.

I woke up and found myself at the feet of a man in black robes. I knew who He was Hades god of the underworld death and riches." Hello child"

"Hello father"

"So you know who I am?"

"Gee ya think I just called you dad"

"Very well"

"As you can tell you are daughter of Hades who has died therefore you go straight to Elysium with your memories and without judgment except for in a few cases. You may come and go as you pleas and you have many powers down here as well as the fact that you can go into the mortal world and watch your loved ones. Understand?"

"Yes father"

"Very good enjoy eternity."

LINEBREAK

They stay was nice but I was really beginning to miss Nico so I decided to visit invisibly of course. I went up to see that Nico was in the dining area when Percy came in. He looked so sad and beat down having to face my little brother.

"where is she ?Where's my sister?"

"Nico listen"

"NO"

"Look she gave her life to save us and she got something for you"

Just then the skeletons came in and looked at Percy. Nico stood there looking about ready to cry after all he was only ten and he was alone without a family.

"Be gone"

And just like that my little brother banished the skeletons to the underworld. I was so proud of him. Percy just stood there with the statue in hade staring at my little brother.

"NO" He turned and ran out of the dining pavilion and into the woods. Percy being Percy called for Annabeth and Grover to look. Then I knew they knew that we were the children of Hades. Look if Nico could hear me now. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left you I'm sorry I wasn't there to see you grow up I'm sorry that you have to face this world alone I'm sorry Nico I really am.

Well there you go. It might be a little short but I will be dong one shots from now on and I hope if you read this you will give me some ideas for new ones from any book. See ya and hope you R+R


End file.
